


So Warm, So Tight

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Time, Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisscolfer first time. Hickeys included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Warm, So Tight

‘Oh my god,’ Chris breathes as Darren sucks another hickey on his neck- the makeup department were going to murder him tomorrow. ‘Darren- Darren, slow down okay?’

Darren moans and stops with the hickey-giving and returns to placing wet, rushed kisses on Chris’ mouth while his hand slides under Chris’ jeans; his urges controlled by his hormones.

‘Oh God,’ Chris moans as he thrusts into Darren’s hand, his body begging for friction. Darren forms a fist around Chris’ cock and begins pumping it slowly, gradually guiding Chris towards the bed before pushing Chris down slowly so that he Darren was lying on top of him. Pulling his own T-Shirt over his head, Darren begins gently thrusting himself into Chris’ thigh while trying to give Chris an acceptable form of a hand job- god, he needed Chris right now- not a hand job, or a blowjob, but him. He wants to feel Chris clench around him; feel his cock slide into the perfect ring of muscles Chris so often let him put his fingers in.

‘Fuck me,’ Chris whispers, and Darren freezes. They’ve never done this before. He knows Chris is a virgin, despite having a few boyfriends and even a girlfriend in the past; but he’s never had sex.

‘What?’ Darren says, trying to focus on the conversation and not on Chris’ throbbing dick, still in his palm.

‘I want to have sex with you,’ Chris smiles, lifting Darren’s hand off him and entwining their fingers together. ‘I mean, if that’s alright,’ he stutters, seeing Darren’s confused face. ‘Not-not if you don’t want to or anything, I just thought-‘

‘No, no, shhh’ Darren hushes him, leaning over and placing a finger on Chris’ lips, realising to late it’s sticky with pre cum and trying not to let himself get distracted. ‘Are you sure about this Chris? I mean, we haven’t really talked about it or anything.’

‘No, I want to,’ Chris breathes. ‘I’ve- I’ve been thinking and wanting too for quite a while.’

‘You sure?’

‘I’m sure.’

Darren leans forward and kisses him, gently and slowly, before drawing back. ‘Do you- do you have stuff?’

‘Oh, yeah- top draw.’ Chris grins, knowing how predictable he sounds.’ Wait.’ Darren’s made a move to grab lube and a condom but Chris doesn’t want that. Not yet. ‘Undress me first.’

Darren stops and returns to Chris. ‘I love you so, so much, you know?’ He whispers, breathing into Chris’ neck. His hands trail down Chris’ T-shirt and reach his hips. Pulling the T-Shirt off Chris, he whispers how much he loves him; how perfect he is; how he means nothing without him.

‘So hot for me,’ Darren blinks; taking Chris’ unwrapped torso in. ‘So utterly gorgeous.’

‘Not as gorgeous as you,’ Chris replies, leaning in and letting their mouths meet again; their tongues darting round each other. Chris flinches slightly when Darren pulls down his boxes; reminding Chris of what they were about to do. Darren doesn’t stop though, and slides them down to Chris’ knees until Chris half shakes, half kicks them off and returns the favour to Darren; hurriedly sliding off his jeans and boxers in one.

‘Socks,’ Darren smiles, taking off the clothing which Chris forgot and chucking the ridiculously stripy items onto the floor.

‘You’re such an idiot,’ Chris groans, but Darren doesn’t hear him; he’s too busy making sure his mouth doesn’t come off Chris, and rubbing Chris’ nipple with the pad of his thumb.

Chris instantly reacts and lurches his hips forwards into Darren’s and their cocks rub against each other creating that delicious, heavenly heat which they can never quite get enough of.

‘Stay down,’ Darren says, as he lifts himself off of Chris and reaches into the top drawer of Chris’ bedside table. After rummaging through a battered copy of The Land of Stories and several pens and notebooks, he finds a bottle of lube and some condoms. They haven’t spoken about it but Darren knows Chris wants’ him to top, Chris wants Darren to guide him through this moment, to give him what he’s seen countless times online but never quite had for himself. Darren’s experienced though; university gave him a chance to...explore. And right now he wants more than have sex, more than fuck until he feels like he’s going to pass out; he wants to make love, pure love, to his Chris.

‘You okay?’ Darren asks, staring into Chris’ green eyes whilst sliding the condom on with trembling hands. Since when was he nervous about sex? Chris nods and starts moving his hand up Darren’s leg, playing with the dark, long hair on it. Slowly, he slides a finger in himself, reworking what he did earlier to himself in the shower- he never likes the slow, stretching of himself by Darren; he’s always wanted at least three fingers inside of him, and fast. Darren slides his own hand round his own hard, flushed cock and watches as his boyfriend slowly fucks himself with his fingers, making himself wider and wider, before Darren stops him and enters his own two fingers inside of Chris.

It’s so warm, and tight, and the feel of Chris clench around his fingers, begging for more, makes Darren moan out loud. He slides another finger in, than two more- how did Chris get so open? - before drawing out and opening the bottle of lube to coat himself in it. He doesn’t know how much is enough; he doesn’t want to hurt Chris, and Chris is not offering advice, just lying there, watching Darren whilst slowly jerking himself off. Darren guesses the amount of lube- he can always use more if Chris can’t take it- and leans forward for what feels like the millionth time that night into Chris.

‘Tell me if it’s too painful, alright?’

Chris nods and wraps his arms around Darren’s torso, bringing him closer to his body. Darren lifts Chris’ legs up, hesitant if this was the thing to do or not but Chris obliges and draws his knees up to his chest, letting Darren have room. Darren lines himself up with Chris and manages to whisper’ you’re so beautiful,’ before the head of his cock slips inside, finally connecting the two bodies.

For a moment, the stretch is unbearable for Chris and he gives a wince of pain, causing Darren to stop pressing into him and pause, concerned.

‘You okay?’

‘Yeah, just go slowly,’ Chris whispers, catching his breath. The pain has become mixed with the most intense pleasure he’s ever known, causing heat to surge into his belly. He wants this so bad, just very, very slowly.

Darren nods okay and begins edging himself into Chris again; pausing for a few seconds every time Chris’ face shows any sigh of discomfort, but Chris never asks him to stop. Finally, he’s all the way in and he catches his breath after having held it without realising.

‘You okay?’

‘So okay,’ Chris smiles, not quite believing what’s happening- he feels so good and so full. ‘You- you can move now if you want.’ He blushes slightly, he never thought he would be saying that, at least not until he met Darren and Darren started going out with him. The past two years had been perfect, seeing Darren walk on the Glee set for the first time had been such a dream come true.

Darren places his lips onto Chris’, as if to distract him from any pain to come, and kisses him hungrily with his mouth open, before dragging himself slowly back out of Chris until just the head of his cock is left inside. Chris lets out a moan which Darren’s sure the neighbours can hear, or at least, Brian, but he doesn’t care and lifts his mouth off Chris so he can moan all he wants (it’s hot and Darren’s not going to try hide his feeling for it); and resumes the kissing of his neck which he feels he started years ago. He thrusts back into Chris, the moans coming out of Chris’ mouth guiding him and letting him know he can continue. Darren grunts in pleasure, his balls feeling the tightest they’ve ever been and his head feels dizzy due his hard, filled up cock taking most of the blood from his body.

After a couple of the best minutes in both of their entire lives, Darren shifts his weight onto his other knee ever so slightly, and bam, prostate. He doesn’t realise what’s happened at first and it takes Chris’ ‘Oh,’ to let him know what he’s just done.

‘I think-‘Chris begins but he’s unable to continue as Darren continues to find the place, hitting against the ball of nerves in the most marvellous way. Suddenly everything Chris has ever done, all the school he had to go through, all the scenes he’s shot, books he’s written; they feel as though they’ve led up to this moment, to his prostate being hit. Sex is such a heavenly thing.

Darren continues to fuck Chris, sometimes not meeting his prostate, sometimes hitting it, allowing Chris to experience the best feelings his brain can send to him and Chris feels the best he’s ever done, the intense pleasure making him feel like he could be floating and every thrust Darren gives into his body sends a wave of pleasure wash over him, showing in the light wash of sweat covering both their bodies. Chris wraps a hand round Darren’s thighs, and guides his thrusts again, letting him go faster and faster until Chris starts to feel the tell-tale signs of too much pleasure and the feeling of his balls tightening, almost filling up.

No. He doesn’t want this to end now, not so quickly.

‘Slow down,’ he breathes into Darren’s ear and Darren obediently slows down, pausing ever so slightly every time his balls meet Chris’ perfectly round and toned cheeks. ‘I’m gonna come too soon.’

‘It’s okay,’ Darren breathes onto Chris’ deeply bruised neck he splodges of purple and red mixing in with the light brush of stubble. ‘You can come if you want.’ Daren doesn’t mind how quickly this is over because although his cock and balls are screaming out at him to never to stop, to stay doing this ‘till the end of his life, he remembers his first time with a guy, and how amazing, how gorgeous it was coming like that, with someone inside of him. He wants Chris to know the same.

‘Want-‘ Chris groans, trying to speak yet trying to thrust himself into Darren’s hips at the same time, ’Don’t-want this- to-end,’ he groans, his hands wandering up Darren’s thighs and clenching his tanned, round, butt cheeks.

‘I know,’ Darren smiles, he doesn’t want it to end either, though his cock is telling him to thrust faster, and with every lurch into Chris he does, the build of his orgasm rises.

Chris soon gives into trying to draw it out, and they both pound against each other until they can’t quite concentrate at each other’s eyes, and Darren’s eyes are spent shut more than open in his intense concentration of fucking Chris, and Chris began shaking, ever so slightly, as his muscles slowly give out to the new, unexplored movement, and slowly but heavenly, the inevitable happens and Chris leans up to guide Darren’s hand onto his erection, knowing it would only take a couple of strokes for him to enter the short lived bliss of his orgasm.

Darren obediently pumps Chris’ cock, and the double pleasure of being fucked and having his dick worshipped (because Darren never quite just fucks, he worships) tips Chris over the edge.

‘I’m gonna-‘His cock finishes the sentence for him, a streak of white falling onto his chest and some managing to splash onto his chin. He rocks his body back in obliviation and sticks his hips up so that Darren is forced to move with him. Chris relishes the best orgasm he’s ever had, ever thought he could have, and halfway through Darren comes too, filling up the condom; the sight of Chris coming too much for him.

Darren fucks Chris throughout their orgasms, slowing down as Chris begins to stop tensing so as not to hurt him and Darren flops his head down onto Chris’ chest, forgetting how the cum there would mix in with his curls. Finally, his orgasm finishes and he slowly pulls out of Chris, being careful not to push Chris’ oversensitivity. He pushes himself up to tie the condom and put it in the bin (why is it so far away from the bed?) but Chris pulls him down on top of him for a hug, though careful not to let his penis be brushed to heavily by Darren’s leg. Darren gives up on getting rid of the condom in a clean manner and grabs a tissue before encasing the condom into it, pretending that a bit of cum didn’t just spill onto Chris’ carpet. Finally he drops the tissue wrapped condom onto his T-Shirt, still on the floor, and joins Chris in a hug.

‘I love you,’ Chris murmurs, still halfway in his orgasm daze.

‘I love you too,’ Darren replies, kissing Chris’ perfect forehead and snuggling up to him, bringing the duvet over their perfectly sweaty and cum splattered bodies.

They’ll clean up when they wake, they promise.


End file.
